<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and a pinch of sugar by wetheboyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694100">Tea and a pinch of sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetheboyz/pseuds/wetheboyz'>wetheboyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetheboyz/pseuds/wetheboyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the cute boy’s order has always been a simple tea with a pinch of sugar, and chanhee thinks it suits him. he’s a simple guy with a sweet smile.</p><p>yes, chanhee is definitely smitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea and a pinch of sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>working in foodservice can be a right pain in the ass. from customers who never seem to be happy to people who can’t maintain basic etiquette (ie putting the goddamn litter from your drink cups in the bin as you leave), no one ever gets paid enough to endure this line of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>however chanhee has managed to find himself an escape to the madness that comes in the form of a boy. he’s a distraction of the sort, chanhee thinks, certainly good looking too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he comes in a few times a week around lunchtime, and chanhee has grown a bit of an anticipation for his presence. maybe he’s smitten, but he can’t help the excitement that bubbles up in him when the café bell rings and that effortlessly styled mop of faded purple hair is spotted passing over the threshold.</span>
</p><p>as the boy sits in his usual booth, chanhee rushes to finish whatever he’s doing in order to go cater to him. whilst approaching him, the boy turns and smiles at him. <em>it’s okay chanhee pretend he’s not real and he can’t hurt you.</em></p><p>
  <span>“chanhee! i’ll have the usual”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the cute boy’s order has always been a simple tea with a pinch of sugar, and chanhee thinks it suits him. he’s a simple guy with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, chanhee is definitely smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hums to himself as he carefully crafts this drink, every now and then glancing over to see the cute boy concentrating on his sketch book. chanhee tries his best not to start daydreaming, especially since he almost just burnt himself on the boiling water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before he takes the drink to the boy, chanhee likes to very discreetly, he hopes, draw a heart in sharpie at the bottom of the paper cup. he hasn’t seemed to notice it yet, and if he has he’s thankfully not mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“here you go!...uh” chanhee tries not to say too enthusiastically as he places the cup down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy immediately closes his sketch book, smiling as he looks up, “kevin! and thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanhee meets kevin’s gaze, a blush rising up to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel it, kevin will ruin his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a while ago before I lost the motivation to write. I’m posting it here because I actually like this short drabble(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>